PC Gamer Issue 255
This magazine was dated August 2013 and priced at £5.99. Monitor The future is open-world - Chris Thursten - 1½ pages (8-9) :Publishers reveal their 'next-gen' games: they look like MMOs with guns and cars. Speedrunners, live - Phil Savage - 1 page (10) :The frustration and elation of finishing games fast on camera. Next Halo will be exclusive to PC :The top-down shooter Spartan Assault is a Windows 8 exclusive. The Spy - 1 page (12) Get ready for virtual reality - again - Richard Cobbett - (13) :The Oculus Rift kickstarts a new wave of VR. Face-Off: Should all games have an open world? - Chris Thursten & Phil Savage - 1 page (14) Special Report: Driving with your eyes - Andrew Tsai - 2 pages (16-17) :How charity SpecialEffect are working to make gaming accessible for all. Previews Battlefield 4 - Graham Smith - 2 pages (18-19) Watch Dogs - Tyler Wilde - 2 pages (20-21) The Evil Within - Chris Thursten - 1 page (22) Wolfenstein: The New Order - Chris Thursten - 2 pages (24-25) Joe Danger - Tom Senior - 1 page (26) Total War: Rome II - Craig Owens - 2 pages (28-29) FIFA 14 - Ben Griffin - 1 page (30) Saints Row IV - Phil Savage - 2 pages (32-33) Murdered: Soul Suspect - Hollander Cooper - 1 page (34) Features A Crime of Passion - Graham Smith - 6 pages (36-41) :Thief is back. Is it a professional job, or a bungled caper? Gateway to Strangeness - Chris Thursten - 4 pages (42-45) :Torment: Tides of Numenera sets off into unknown territory - both for players and developers. 100 Greatest Games of All Time 2013 - 16 pages (48-63) (Page numbering is incorrect on this feature) * Mass Effect 2 - 1 page (61 (47)) *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - 2 pages (62-63 (48-49)) Send (Letters) - 2 pages (68-69) PC Gamer Network: Play - 2 pages (70-71) Giftageddon - Project: Snowblind - (66) Reviews Alpha Reviews DLC Reviews Re-Releases The Hard Stuff Coolers - Dave James - 5 pages (103-107) :Getting hot under the collar? Maybe your PC needs a water cooling system. Reviews The PC Gamer Rig - Dave James - 1 page (110) Extra Life Prepared for the coming mindkill in Receiver - Graham Smith - 1⅓ pages (112-113) Soliciting a storm of opinions for Guild Wars 2 - Phil Savage - ⅔ page (113) Making millions from a mysterious stranger in Diablo III - Tom Senior - 1 page (114) Learning to kill and love it in Tomb Raider - Rich McCormick - ½ page (115) Exploring the ups and downs of a Dota 2 addiction - Chris Thursten - ½ page (115) Top 10 Downloads - 4 pages (116-119) Update: War of the Roses - Rick Lane - 2 pages (120-121) Reinstall: Rollercoaster Tycoon 3 - Jon Morcom - 2 pages (122-123) Diary: Playing the Game of Thrones - Rich McCormick - 4 pages (124-127) :Staying alive in Crusader Kings II Westeros. Must Play - 1 page (128) External Links You may be able to get this issue from Future Publishing for a very limited time. Otherwise it should be available digitally at Zinio and Apple Newstand Other Credits Associate Editor :Rich McCormick Production Editor :Tony Ellis Section Editor :Tom Francis Web Editor :Marsh Davies Art Editors :Tom Strike, Julian Dace News Editor :Tom Senior Video Editor :Chris Thursten Staff Writer :Phil Savage Contributors :Tim Stone, Richard Cobbett, Dave James, David Lyttleton, Jon Blyth, Alex Wiltshire, Andrew Tsai, Cara Ellison, Cassandra Khaw, Craig Owens, Craig Pearson, Jonathan Morcam, Matt Thrower, Richard Lane, Rose Brandle, Evan Lahti, Nathan Ditum, Philippa Warr, Andy Kelly, Dan Griliopoulos, TJ Hafer, Andy McGregor, Ben Griffin, Hollander Cooper Issue Index Category:Contains PC Reviews